


[Podfic] Into His Own

by regonym



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/309299">Into His Own</a>' by sarcasticchick. </p><p>Merlin thought nothing of it when Gaius dropped the first clay pot. It was, after all, an empty pot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Into His Own

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at amplificathon, [here. ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/712044.html)

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin%20-%20Into%20His%20Own%20by%20Sarcasticchick.mp3).) 

## Duration

50 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin%20-%20Into%20His%20Own%20by%20Sarcasticchick.mp3) | **Size:** 20 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Merlin%20-%20Into%20His%20Own%20by%20Sarcasticchick.m4b) | **Size:** 18 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
